It is known that marketing of articles such as timepieces, jewels and like products implies a presentation by the representative whether this be at the stage of sales by the manufacturer to the wholesaler or sales by wholesaler to retailer. It is preferable that such presentation by effected as attractively and comfortably as possible since it constitues for the representative a non-negligeable element among the sales arguments by means of which he will succeed in convincing the customer.
Thus it has long been known to arrange the articles in a display case having the aspect of a tray provided with cells adapted to accomodate the articles. For example if it concerns watches provided with bracelets the cells generally have an elongated form and are arranged side by side over the entire width of the tray. The cells may be lined with felt and a cover may be added to facilitate easy transport of the assembly. Several trays may likewise be arranged over one another in drawers or collection trunks.
Although such a display case may entirely satisfy the representative it nevertheless has the inconvenience that in order to examine the articles easily they must be removed from their cells and held in the hand.